


Team Work

by toesohnoes



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eames and Arthur decide to have him at their mercy, there's not much that Cobb can do to resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Work

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood.tumblr.com/post/4954665930/inception-arthur-cobb-eames-for-sodadown).

Arthur eases him down onto the bed, distracting him with kiss after kiss while Eames slides behind his body. Cobb ends up resting against Eames’s chest, bare skin pressed together, while Arthur follows him, the three of them in a clumsy pile of questing hands and open mouths.

Arthur travels downwards while Eames turns Cobb’s head to steal a kiss from him, his hand large and demanding on Cobb’s cheek. Cobb thinks that maybe he ought to tak more of the initiative (he’s supposed to be in charge here, after all) but between the pair of them it’s impossible to do anything other than surrender.

While Eames kisses the sense out of him, Arthur drops down and makes Cobb jerk in surprise when his lips touch his cock. Arms curled around his chest, Eames doesn’t allow their kiss to end, devouring Cobb’s mouth as Arthur takes him further inside. Cobb feels his mind coming apart at the first solid suck, and he knows that he would do anything that they asked of him. Anything at all.

Eames’s erection is solid and patient, settled in the curve of his ass, and the thought of what the evening is going to bring leaves Cobb groaning in anticipation. Arthur’s cheeks hollow as he sucks on Cobb’s cock, leaving him wet and right on the edge - right where both Eames and Arthur want him, where they’ll leave him for the entire night.


End file.
